This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In an anatomy, such as a human anatomy, various soft tissue portions are interconnected with various bony portions. For example, a tendon may interconnect a selected muscle group with a selected portion of the anatomy. Similarly, a ligament may interconnect two bony portions. For example, the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) interconnects a portion of the tibia with a portion of the femur. Although natural and healthy ligaments, tendons, and other selected soft tissues are generally able to support the various portions of the anatomy, injury, age, or other circumstances may cause the weakening or breaking of these various soft tissue portions. In particular, injury or disease may weaken various soft tissue portions, requiring the tissue to be reconnected or replaced with various autografts or xenografts. These various materials may be interconnected with selected portions of the anatomy using soft or flexible suture anchors implanted within a bore formed in the bone.